In the display of products in stores and supermarkets, it is frequently desirable to employ shelf organizing systems that facilitate alignment of similar product items in a front-to-back column, neatly aligned and presenting an attractive display to the customer. Inasmuch as different product items occupy different amounts of space on the display shelves, such organizers frequently accommodate width adjustment, so that narrow packages can be aligned in a narrow column and wider packages in a wider column. A wide variety of devices and systems are available for this general purpose. Typically, however, known systems suffer from various disadvantages including excessive cost and complication, unsuitability for certain environments, such as use in freezers for the display of frozen foods, etc.